Super Smash Brothers: Heroes of DC
by PitFTW
Summary: When a realm of games and a realm of comics combine, new heroes arise from the ashes. Bat Knight strikes fear into everyone's hearts. Angelman soars through the sky. Super Falcon's strength is unmatched. Flash is his name and speed is his game. SHAZAM!
1. Bat Knight

**Universal Disclaimer: As long as this story stands, I own neither DC nor Super Smash Brothers. Those belong to their rightful owners.**

**In this story, the Smashers will be combined with heroes from DC. Each Smasher will have a different hero. Some of the Smasher and hero matchups might not be exactly right, but what can I say? Nothing's perfect.**

**So please enjoy!  
**

**Special Thank to these people for helping me with the hero matchups: Ridere93, ElementUchihaMaster, Chintaren, Naskara- Dragoon, FutureCam, FC'sGF, Takashi, and Austin.**

**Who is Batman? **

**If you don't know who this guy is, you've been living under a rock**

**Who is ****Meta**** Knight? **

**…I really, really hope you know who this guy is

* * *

**

Bat Knight

_"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am…_

_BAT KNIGHT!"_

_

* * *

_

They called him the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, and the World's Greatest Detective. He was the one that struck fear into the hearts of the citizens of Smash City, both the criminals and good people alike. He was the one that many turned to for help, but were never truly grateful enough when he gave it.

He was the hero Smash City needed, but not the one it deserved.

Unlike many other heroes of this day, he was neither born nor radiated with superpowers. In fact, he was the only two heroes of this age that relied on powerful weapons rather than powers to fight. However, unlike the other man with no powers (the insufferable Green Hero, as he was called), he preferred to remain in the shadows. Like a bat, he would always strike swiftly, downing every man his powerful Baterangs and sharp dagger, Galaxia, could touch. But just like a true bat, he would fade away into his cave when morning came to shine its rays upon Smash City.

For it was only at night when terror took hold and he would be needed once more.

His weapons were all specialized and all built by him and him alone. He had Baterangs, razor sharp boomerang- like objects that took on the shape of bats. If need be, he would simply press a specialized button on them and they would explode upon contact with a solid object. Among the Baterangs, he had a grappling hook, a great many types of bombs, and a special dagger he called Galaxia.

Oh yeah, he was also a martial arts master.

His costume was made just so he could move with the speed and fluidity of a snake. It was made of latex in varying shades of blue and back. A cape flared out behind him, sometimes acting as bat wings to help him glide to the ground. His utility belt, made just to fit around his small round body, was gold in color and just large enough to fit all of his weapons. His mask was made of shining silver, with special lenses where the eye pieces were to give his eyes the illusion that they were glowing yellow.

By day, he went by his alias, Bruce Dreamland. As much as he detested doing so, he was to play the part of the playboy billionaire who happened to be the CEO of the company that practically ran Smash City. But by night was when his true colors would shine. By night, he would don his costume, say goodbye to his faithful butler, Alfred, and begin his eternal haunting of the city. At night, he would become the Terror of the Night.

He was the Bat Knight.

It was strange how he came up with this identity, seeing that he could've taken on the image of just about anything else. But in many ways, he knew that it was the image of a bat, of a creature of the night that was said in many lore to bring death to all who dared cross its path, that struck fear into the hearts of any criminal. He remembered how back when he was only six years old, he had laid at the bottom of that well, shivering for what seemed like days on end. Though he had really only spent a few minutes down there in the well, it was enough to scar him for life.

For the whole time, he had been tormented by the resident bats that dwelled within.

He leaned down from his perch, deep yellow eyes searching the ground below. On many a night he would do this silent vigil, always on the watch for any sort of danger that would dare disturb the quiet peace of Smash City. There were times when mastermind criminals such as the Joker and King Penguin would break out of Arkham Asylum and he would be sent to stop it. Other times, it would simply be the minor robbery or attempted murder.

Either way, he would have to be the one that would solve it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream ripped through the night, sending an ice cold chill through his body. A scowl crossed his features as he leaped from his post.

He was hoping to catch up on some sleep tonight.

Quick as lightning, he leaped from the place and glided to the ground, guided by his natural instinct and the cold winter wind. His deep yellow eyes swiftly scanned the ground for any sign of where the scream originated. He landed on the ground and concentrated, trying to pinpoint the sound.

Then he found it. It was coming from an all too familiar alley. It was the one place in Smash City that he dared not venture to too often as every time he did, the memories of his past would always strike him with blows ten times more painful than those of any criminal's fist. He could still remember the bloodstained pavement below his feet, hear the cruel sound of the gunshot as it echoed around him, see the dark look of pure madness that the man holding the horrible weapon had in his eyes…

It was the place where his parents lost their lives fifteen years ago.

* * *

_He was ten years old, coming back from an opera that he did not particularly enjoy. It was an opera that featured bats, huge ones, the size of humans. He was perfectly aware that they were men in costumes, knew that this opera was to celebrate his mother's birthday. But it was the memories that still haunted him, the image of those tiny red eyes glimmering in the darkness and the razor sharp fangs as they came at him, that caused his parents to leave the opera house early._

_He was a selfish coward._

_A man stepped out from behind a dumpster, his feet wrapped in bloodied bandages and his coat in shambles. If he didn't look threatening enough, he had a small revolver in his hand. The man demanded that his father hand over his wallet and for Mrs. Dreamland to hand over the pristine white pearls she had around her neck._

_Thomas Dreamland had complied with the wallet, but Martha Dreamland had refused to hand over the pearls. Thomas had spent years upon years searching the jewelry stores of Smash City and beyond to find perfectly round pearls such as those and he was not going to give them up. _

_BANG!_

_The echo of the gun rang ominously through the night. Thomas Dreamland immediately doubled over, clutching the left side of his chest. His wife let out a piercing scream before the gun banged again and she sank to the ground. Bruce leaped into the air and looked frantically at the man, fearing that he would be next. But then, a strong and powerful arm wrapped around the shooter and wrenched the gun from his hand. Another arm grabbed Bruce and started dragging him away, all the while shouting orders that the boy could not hear. _

_He could only watch as his mother's bloodstained pearls rolled about on the pavement…_

_He had done nothing for years but blame himself for their deaths. Though he attended the most prestigious schools in the world, he always was expelled from them after only a few months. He was reckless and uncontrollable, one moment a sane man and hysterical the next. With no one to guide him, he wandered the earth, doomed to forever wander in hopes of seeking salvation._

_And then it came to him. _

_He met and trained with a group of ninjas high in a secret mountain range that he dared not name. Here he learned to fight, to persevere, and to control himself. _

_But most of all, he learned that it was not his fault._

_He returned to __Smash__City__ a changed man. His butler, Alfred, who even after all these years continued to take care of Dreamland Manor, welcomed him with open arms. It was Alfred that showed him what his calling was, that helped him make the suit. It was Alfred that programmed the Bat Computer and helped design what would later become the Knightmobile._

_It was Alfred that drove him to become Bat Knight…

* * *

_

For a moment, he hesitated, unsure of whether to take this matter into his own hands or leave it to the bumbling cops. No, the cops weren't _that_ bumbling, he told himself. Even idiots like them could handle a simple thievery and rape, right?

"NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

But he knew had no choice. If the woman was not helped _immediately_, she could be dead before the cops arrived at the scene. He was the only person who had heard her cry of help tonight and it was his duty as the Protector of Smash City to help her. Pushing the thoughts of his parents' deaths out of the way, he ran.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

He reached the alleyway and only got a fleeting glimpse of a man in a ratty, worn out coat leering over a woman before he acted. Summoning all the strength he had in his short little legs, he leaped high into the air, spreading his cape out behind him like the wings of a bat. The woman screamed even louder as he leaped, fearing that he was a demon of some kind ready to take her soul.

As his great shadow passed over the full moon above, the man turned around to reveal a pair of filmy black eyes. The jaw was filled with yellow rotting teeth, he stank horribly of cheap rum and cigarette smoke. But Bat Knight wasted no time in smashing his small foot into the man's face. As he landed on the ground, his foe's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground with a resounding _thud!_

The woman's eyes were on him, he knew. Any second now, she would either scream again or attempt to thank him. But before she could do either, he was gone. He used his grappling hook to disappear before any sound could come out of her throat. He didn't need her thanks.

He was the Bat Knight.

He landed on the roof above her and watched as she looked around once before picking up her purse and running as far away from the place as possible. Bat Knight felt the sense of a job well done settling within him as she ran.

Now if she could just stay out of trouble…

"Not a bad job there," a familiar voice behind him said. He did not need to turn around to know that a certain green clad archer was standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, keeping his eyes on the shining lights of Smash City.

The archer laughed. "I just wanted to drop in and say hi, Bats. Don't have to be so harsh, ya know. Anyways…" from the sound of his voice, Bat Knight could tell that he was smirking. "So… how many pretty ladies didja save tonight, Bats?"

The Dark Knight ignored his question, eyes scanning the ground below. He needed to be perfectly aware of his surroundings if he wanted to keep Smash City criminal free. After all, one false move…

"Don't tell me that she was the only one!" the archer was starting to get on his nerves. "I mean, I saved like twenty seven today and you only saved _one_? And _you_'_re_ the Bat Knight!"

"Do you actually have something important to say, or are you here merely to gloat over how many women were dumb enough to allow themselves to be saved by you?" Bat Knight asked quietly. The tone of his voice showed that he meant business.

The archer sighed. "Well… not really… alright, I'll leave ya alone…"

"Good," he said simply. The archer paused for only a moment more before his footsteps faded away.

He could hear sirens in the distance. So the police chose _now_ to show up to the former scene of the crime. Luckily, the bum was still unconscious.

Sooner or later, the policemen will put two and two together. Sooner or later, yet another hunt for him would start. Sooner or later, there would be more speculation.

Young children often asked their parents why Bat Knight would always run after he saved someone. Their parents would either avoid the question or ignore it entirely. They did not know the truth, but he did.

He ran because they have to chase him.

He didn't do anything wrong.

He is the hero Smash City deserves, but not the one it needs right now.

So they'll hunt him because he can take it.

Because he is not their hero.

He is a silent guardian.

A watchful protector.

The Dark Knight.


	2. Green Hero

Green Hero

**Who is Green Arrow? **

**A young archer who, like Batman, posesses no powers. He fights with trick arrows. Once married to Black Canary, but after an incident, has long divorced her. Also has a sidekick named Speedy.**

**Who is Link?**

**... Why are you asking me?**

**

* * *

**_"All right, so maybe I don't know much about being a hero like Mister Robin Hood here—but I **am**__heroically drunk!"__

* * *

_

A small grin creased his features as he sat atop his perch upon the Space Needle in the beautiful city of Seattle, Washington. The city tonight was quite peaceful, save for the occasional howl of a lone wolf as it called to the moon. It was on nights like these that he was always tempted to simply kick back, relax, and leave the hero work to the others. After all, Bat Knight alone could more than handle the horridly criminal infested streets of Smash City. Super Falcon was able to take care of all of Metropolis by himself. Heck, even Greil Lantern was more than capable of patrolling the farthest reaches of space.

So why was he needed again?

Deep down, he knew that he was needed because there was no one else. He was aligned with the Justice League, but rarely did they ever call on him for missions these days. He was too wild, they said, too reckless. He would have to prove himself to gain their trust again. Despite the resentment he felt to the team, the bitter jealousy of Bat Knight burning within him, he accepted his fate and here he waited.

_"This wait's boring me!"_ his young sidekick, Toony, complained over the earpiece. In spite of himself, the hero smirked.

"Sorry kid, but that's the life of a hero," he replied for perhaps the umpteenth time that night.

_"Waiting in complete boredom was never in the job description!"_ Toony shot back.

"Just shut up and get back to your post. We'll do one last scan of the city and then we'll head home, alright? I'll make waffles."

_"I hate waffles!"_

"Your point?"

Without even waiting for the young boy on the other end to answer, the archer cut his communication with Toony and carefully selected an arrow from his quiver. This arrow had a grappling hook attached to it and when it was fired, it created a nice long line for him to slide on. Using his bow as a means to get across, Green Arrow slid away from his favorite perch.

He loved it. He loved the thrill. He loved the feeling of the wind billowing all around him as he swung down to the ground. He loved how the adrenaline would scream in his veins, how his nerves would tingle in delight as he flashed by, almost transforming into another creature of the night. It had been long ago that he had discovered his passion for this thrill and it had always remained in him as a fierce, insatiable thirst.

He was, and will always be, a hero.

As a child, Link Queen had always idolized the green clad outlaw Robin Hood. He had been even more wild back then than he was now, thinking that there was nothing better than the life of a merry man. He had been a natural archer as well, able to hit right on the mark whether he was blindfolded or standing on one leg.

Or blindfolded while standing on one leg balancing an apple on his head.

It was absolutely true that no man alive could ever match his skill with the bow. Every mark he set his eyes on he would hit and he used to show off such a skill to women he met. Of course, it truly helped that he was a rather handsome young man. He was tall, broad shouldered, blonde, complete with sharp blue eyes. Every woman's dreamboat.

But at the same time, there was something within him that troubled him since the day he truly went hunting for the first time. He had shot down a young doe as it grazed, which in fact scarred him. To have the power within him to end the life of even a mere doe so quickly traumatized him for life. Since that day, he had always been hesitant to shoot down an animal, always afraid…

But that was a fatal mistake.

He had seen the lions coming, heard their starving growls as they smelled the scent of meat for the first time. They were on a safari back then and his parents were too busy taking pictures of the other animals to know what was going on. But he knew. He had his quiver and bow with him. He heard them and saw their golden hides undulating dangerously in the grass.

Though he had pulled out an arrow, though he had it loaded and ready, he still hesitated. That first encounter with the wild doe, the first time he killed something, was still fresh in his mind. He had hesitated and it cost him everything he cared for.

His parents had gone down quickly, mauled by the dreaded beast that had sprung in the brief moment of Link's hesitation. Link had fired the arrow almost immediately after it sprung, but it was too late. His father's head was ripped right off by one of the lions' power claws while the other lion had already ripped his mother's throat wide open. The arrow sailed true and hit not one, but both the lions' hearts.

But no matter how great the shot, his parents had already gone far beyond his reach.

Link landed on a building and did a quick scan of the area before leaping off onto another one and repeating the process. He had learned such techniques and truly mastered his bow after he was stranded on an island for months at a time. With no food nor water to nourish him, he had been forced to become a hunter to survive until a passing plane found him and brought him back to civilization.

It was then that he became the hero he was today.

Though he was one of the only two superheroes without powers, he made up for it with his trick arrows. There were all kinds of such arrows in his quiver, ranging from arrows with boxing gloves on their tips to arrows that spit out smoke when shot. It was with these arrows and his playful attitude that his longstanding rivalry with Bat Knight was born.

He couldn't help but grin to himself when he remembered that it had only been a few nights ago since he had talked to Bat Knight. He had just happened to be passing by Smash City when he heard the cries of the woman. Though he wanted quite badly to save her, Bat Knight had already beaten him to it.

Oh well, at least in Seattle, he could save all the women he wanted.

_Beep…_

Green Hero's sensitive ears twitched slightly at the noise. What was that sound? He had developed very acute hearing while stranded on the island and his instincts told him that whatever had made that noise was _not_ his communicator. After listening more carefully, Link was also able to pick up a very, very faint… ticking noise…? It was almost like a…

Oh shit.

_BOOM!_

_"Green Hero? Come in Green Hero!"_ Toony shouted over his communicator at the moment the blast filled the skies. Green Hero only had a second to jump off the building as its top blew off. In spite of himself, he accidentally inhaled a lungful of foul tasting white smoke as he leaped.

"HOLY SHIT! I ALMOST GOT BLOWN TO PIECES!" Green Hero shouted, chuckling as he launched one of his grappling hook arrows towards a nearby building.

Wait a minute…

He couldn't stop. His chuckling was starting to fade into snorting laughter. He was laughing and he didn't know why. The laughter was rising in pitch and volume now, transforming into maniacal cackles. He was shaking so hard that he was starting to lose his grip on his bow, the arrow was shot off track.

No…

He could hear Toony shouting over the communicator, but he couldn't understand a word. He was too busy laughing. Laughing at nothing. He watched as the arrow missed the building completely and he began to fall.

Faster…

Faster…

He couldn't stop laughing. He was running out of oxygen. His chest was screaming in pain. He could just barely hear more shouting down below him. Was that Toony's voice down there…?

He needed to stop laughing, _now._

But he couldn't stop…

The ground was rushing up to him…

Shit…

No…


	3. Greil Lantern

Greil Lantern

**Who is Green Lantern?**

Basically, the Space Policeman of Earth. He utilizes the use of his Power Ring to create constructs made of green light and the like. His ring can basically make anything, its powers limited only by the Green Lantern's imagination and willpower. Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner all hold this name.

**Who is Ike?**

Mercenary from the continent of Tellius. He is the star of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and one of two stars in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He and his mercenary troupe have defeated Mad Kings and Goddesses. The members of his mercenary troupe are: Shinon and Rolf- archers, Boyd- an axe wielder, Titania and Oscar- Paladins, Mist and Rhys- Clerics, Soren- a mage, Gatrie- a Knight, and Mia- a Sword master.

* * *

_In brightest day, in blackest night_

_No evil shall escape my sight!_

_Let those who worship evil's might_

_Beware my power- Greil Lantern's Light!_

* * *

The universe, as was written in the most ancient Book of Tellius, began with a great bang. From this bang came the Embodiment of Light, the White Light of the Universe. This embodiment gave birth to seven more lights, each color making up an energy field that was fueled by a specific emotion originating from each of the living beings of the universe. The Guardians of the Universe had harnessed these emotional energies and from them they forged the first Power Rings.

Red, the color of rage, was the farthest left on the emotional spectrum. He had seen it first-hand how cruelly it influenced its wielder. The Red Light amplified one's rage tenfold, turning the blood into a substance like corroding acid and rendering the heart useless. The mind of the user was also altered, making one little more than a rabid animal. In exchange, strength was enhanced as well as the ability to live even though one's heart would be ripped right out of their chest. He had fought many Red Lanterns before in the past- one of them being his longtime friend and ally, Boyd- and it had to be admitted that they were quite easy to goad.

On the opposite side of Red was Violet, the color of Love. Like Red, Violet was able to influence the wielder's mind as well. Effectively, the wielder of the Violet Light- one of whom was his current flame, Mia- was rendered into nothing more than a lovesick pawn. She who utilized the Violet Light had but one mission: to spread love throughout the universe. However, the method was something that he could not allow: to encase entire planets in crystal. He himself had never wielded this light in his life, but it had to be admitted that, if he should ever get the opportunity to, he would be sorely tempted not to turn it down.

After all, the entire Star Sapphire Corps _was_ made of extremely attractive women.

Next to Red was the Orange Light, the color that represented Avarice. Only one whose heart held naught but greed could ever hope to wield the power of the light. Even then, considering the amplification of the greed that came from the Light, only one being in the entire universe could ever wear an Orange Power Ring at a time. The current wielder, Gatrie, had the power to steal the identity of others. Unfortunately, the cost of such power was an utterly dominant mindset of everything belonging to him. Effectively, he was no more of an animal than the Red Lanterns.

He spent most of his times greedily chasing skirts.

The opposite of Orange was Indigo, the Light of Compassion. The Indigo Tribe- led by the peace-loving Oscar- spoke in an odd language that no one else could ever understand. Their Rings had been made to heal others and create shields, rather than being made to fight a war. However, when there was no other choice to be made, the Indigo Tribe could temporarily _copy_ the power of a Ring from one of the other Corps and utilize its power for a short period of time. Still, though, the Book of Tellius branded them as the healers of the universe.

They were always the first to go in a fight.

And then there was Fear, represented by the color Yellow. Yellow Light could be wielded by one whose greatest ability was to instill Fear in others. This power was newly discovered by Ike's old ally Shinon and in addition to having the ability to hinder the Green Light, amplified the aggressive tendencies of the wielder. It was actually more likely for a Yellow Lantern to get into a fight than a Red Lantern.

The most powerful Light of them all- or at least in Soren's opinion- was the Blue Light of Hope. While little more than a Green Ring alone, a Blue Power Ring's true worth was unlocked when used in the presence of a Green Lantern. The Blue Ring had the ability to weaken the Red, Orange, and Yellow Lights as well as strengthen the Green and Indigo Lights. It was because of this reason that he and Soren made such a great team. However, while the Blue Light was likely the most powerful of the Emotional Spectrum, it was easy to say that it was the most difficult to understand as well.

Finally, the center of the Emotional Spectrum was the Green Light of Willpower. He, Ike Jordan, was one of many wielders of this sacred light. While it had no unique powers of its own, it was definitely the most balanced light in the Emotional Spectrum, and therefore could easily be utilized by any beings whose Willpower was strong enough. They operated from the planet Tellius and as Greil Lantern of Smashville, he was usually charged with the protection of the sector it resided in.

It was on this day, however, that he was relieved of his duties by the Guardians themselves. By now used to floating around in their presence (he was usually in trouble), he confidently flew over to their meeting place. He happened to pass fellow Greil Lanterns Rolf Gardner, Titania Rayner, and Rhys Stewart on the way. He shot them a grin, wondering why they seemed so grim this day.

They didn't acknowledge him.

The Guardians were sitting around him in a circle, each seated on his or her own stone throne. Ike casually landed in the center of his circle, blue eyes roaming. The Guardians were known for their ability to hide their emotions, but there was no denying that there was a definite tension in the air. For a moment, Ike considered breaking the icy silence with a good-natured joke, but then he shrugged it off.

These Guardians were old farts anyways.

"Ike Jordan," one of the Guardians, Ganthet, wheezed. "You are late."

A smirk formed on the Greil Lantern's lips. "Nope. I'm never late. You guys are all early."

He could've sworn he saw the corners of Ganthet's mouth twitch. "Yes… well…"

"It is time that we discuss the reason why we brought you here," another Guardian said quietly. "Ike Jordan of the Greil Lanterns… do you know why you are here?"

"Is it about that time I ticked off Boyd by stealing his meet last Thanksgiving? Because seriously, I _did_ say sorry for-"

"You know, do you not, of the Blackest Night prophecy?" one of the female Guardians interrupted.

Ike was taken aback. The last time he heard any mention of it was when he first joined the Corps. "Well… I've heard it mentioned before, but-"

"Then you know that should the Black Light ever be discovered and harnessed, that will mark the end of the universe as well know it?" the same Guardian asked.

"I… what?"

"The Black Light, Ike Jordan," Ganthet intoned. The faintest of smiles appeared on his blue lips. It had to be admitted that while the other Guardians made sure to lobotomized themselves of their emotions, Ganthet had chosen to keep his own. "The Light of Death."

"What? You're kidding me, right? There's _seriously_ a Light of Death?"

"You disbelieve us?" Sayd, a female Guardian, asked. Like Ganthet, she had chosen to keep her emotions.

"Well… yeah, kinda…"

"Then answer me this, Ike Jordan," Sayd continued. "Do you not remember the outcome of the Shinon Corps War?"

"… We won it… and a ton of people died."

"Precisely. We Guardians have felt a strange presence since that war," Ganthet said. "A presence that- Sayd and I agree- is troublesome."

"Then send me out to wherever this is! I'll show Death a thing or two!"

"You, Ike Jordan, are charged with the protection of your sector until further notice," another Guardian snapped quickly. Ike opened his mouth to protest, but one look into the soulless black pits where the Guardian's eyes should be stopped him. "However, know that the reason we called you here today is because the source of the Death Light has been strongly detected to reside in a resident of your planet. Whether or not he is the source of the light itself or merely its pawn, we do not know."

"Who? I'll find him and rip him apart!"

It was Ganthet who spoke. "We advise not going after this man, Ike Jordan. He is as dangerous as Parallax himself."

"Who?"

"I have received reports that he stylizes himself as…" the emotional Guardian hesitated.

"As…?"

"… The Joker…"


End file.
